Clarity
by Eleuphemia
Summary: Chihiro and Mondo are now a couple. They sit in the schoolyard, watching the beauty of the snow. Implied cuteness, fluff and final angst. {Chihimondo - Female pronouns for Chihiro - Pre!Despair} Enjoy!


**Clarity**

They were sitting there, on a bench in the schoolyard, alone, enjoying the few white snowflakes dancing in the cold winterly air. Everything around them was covered by a soft blanket of snow: their coloured clothes stood out in the white beauty of the landscape, and it would have been kinda dazzling, if the sun would have shined.

He didn't show it, but Mondo was really happy to be there alone with her: the girl he had always have a crush for, the girl he declared his love to the day before, with the help of Ishimaru. She was the most cute and sweet girl he'd ever met - also in the school she had the same reputation: Chihiro Fujisaki, the Super High School Level Programmer.

It didn't matter they didn't have the same interests - Mondo didn't understand anything about computers: both of them felt good when they were together, talking about this and that. Although now they were officially a couple, they weren't so much intimate and those silent moments sounded kinda embarassing for both of them.

"Uhm... O-Oowada-kun...?"

The sweet voice of Chihiro diverted Mondo's attention away from his thoughts and he turned to her: wrapped in her thousand sweaters and jackets, with a cute wool cap on the head and green woolen gloves, Chihiro was slowly breathing, and her breathe was condensing in little clouds. Her cheeks were lightly red and her big eyes were staring at him, and Mondo tried so hard to keep a little groan for such a cuteness.

"Yeah, Fujisaki?" he answered with booming voice, desperately trying to keep calm.

"W-Well... I... I was wondering... I mean... If it would be possible for me to b-be... Strong like you..."

That question, that was more similar to a request, surprised the young biker. At first he wasn't sure to understand: why would a so cute and innocent girl want to be a monster like him? But then he remembered when, some months ago, he found her in a narrow and dark alley of the city. He remembered that she was lying on the dirty ground, bleeding after some "bastards without balls" - as Mondo liked to call them - had beated her up. If he had come before, maybe he could have avoided that horrible injustice. It was a big mystery for Mondo (why would someone punch a girl that bad?), but Chihiro seemed to keep a secret about that incident. She didn't want to tell him who mistreated her in such a mean way, and Mondo couldn't just think that she wanted to protect them from his mad violence. By the way, he promised himself that if someone tried to only touch Chihiro, he would beat those bastards up and protect his sweet innocent girlfriend.

"Well..." after some minutes of thinking, Mondo answered and the young Programmer looked hopeful at him. "It is possible"

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Everybody has the right to become strong, ya're not an exception"

The cute smile on Chihiro's lips made the Biker blush even more and in turn he smiled at her in the most sweet way he could. He would do everything for her: to teach her how to defend herself was more than a pleasure for him and he would do it with great attention and passion. He cared so much for her, for her happyness and for her safeness: he would never ever hurt her, he promised on his honour.

"Thank you, Oowada-kun!" she exclaimed with one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever shown: it was so warm that the snow around them could have even melted.

Mondo continued to smile at her, half-closing his eyes and watching the grey sky: the snowflakes were slowly falling in an armonious dance. He gently laid his hand on her head, caressing and stroking her hair under the green wool cap. He loved her so much.

He couldn't avoid to stop the tears when they started to falling down from his lavender eyes: they were bitter, slow, full of despair. Their movements were the opposite of the dance of those soft snowflakes of that wonderful past day, the day that he remembered only in his last living moments. Those deafening noises were nothing compared to what he felt in his brain and heart: pain, pain and pain. He failed, he did the most horrible thing he could have ever done. How could he do it? Why to Chihiro?

Why to the person he most loved?

He broke the promise. He didn't respect the promise he had done to himself.

She was dead. And it was his fault.

How could he? His heart that in just some minutes would stop to beat was aching: it was a pain he'd never felt before. It was similar to the pain he felt when his big brother Daiya died.

He hated himself: he hurted Chihiro. He killed her. It was a rapid and fatal action. He cursed himself, he would curse himself forever: and while he would go to the Hell, where the damned souls ache for the eternity, Chihiro, in the Heaven, would never forgive him. He would never see her again.

Those tears, those laments, that despair kept going, while the motorcycle he was sitting on started his last, deadly run.

 **Author's note**

Hi!

So, uhm... I'm new here. I mean, I never translated something of my fanfictions in english. I'm an italian writer and I wrote this story one year ago. I wanted to try to translate it but I'm not sure the grammar is alright...

I love Chihimondo, it's one of my greatest OTP. I think Mondo and Chihiro would be really really cute together, although he killed Chihiro (but shhh he didn't actually want to do it)

I love to imagine the cuteness between them in the Pre!Despair world so yey, here it is, one of my sweatest headcanons about this OTP.

Oh, and before I forget! In the first part of the story Mondo doesn't know that Chihiro is biologically a boy, Chihiro didn't tell him (and that's why she keeps the secret about the guys who punched her). I use the female pronouns because in this story Chihiro is a girl - so yes, I basically like the "trans Chihiro theory" :)

That's all... Please tell me if you find some grammatical errors, I would be glad if someone could help me to be a better translater! ^^

Thanks for reading, bye bye!

Eleuphemia


End file.
